


Sherlock, Watson, Bluebell the Rabbit

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fancy Dress, Gen, Halloween, drunk!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets drunk at The Yard's Halloween party.</p><p>A mini-fic for the title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Watson, Bluebell the Rabbit

It was Halloween and against his better judgement Sherlock had let John slip him a few too many glasses of ‘Blood’ (red wine laced with.. Vodka? Disgusting, but highly intoxicating). 

He had pinched a pair of bunny-ears off Molly’s head, (he distracted her by squeezing her bunny-tail and making her blush like she’d never blushed before), and was now prancing around the dance floor in front of half of Scotland Yard shouting,  
‘Look at me John! Look! I’m Bluebell!’


End file.
